


Ticklish?

by Robotsandshizz



Series: Melancholy joy with the DPD squad [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Swears, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Tease, Connor has soft hair, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Let Connor say fuck!, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Soft Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Tickle Fights, but then, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotsandshizz/pseuds/Robotsandshizz
Summary: Connor was finishing some reports in your bedroom. You had ended up dozing off. He woke you up by accidentally tickling you only to find out you were ticklish. The tickling leads to cuddling, and the cuddling leads to...Well, sex.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader, Connor/Reader, Connor/You, RK800/Reader
Series: Melancholy joy with the DPD squad [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961950
Kudos: 25





	Ticklish?

**Author's Note:**

> *rises from the dead* what’s up. Yes, i know. It’s been like 76 years. IM SO SORRY!! I have had some horrible writers block but now i’m better than ever. This is some raunchy smut i’ve been trying to finish for my BEST FRIEND (love you big chicken) like a month ago but i never could seem to finish it. 
> 
> Luckily, today i was listening to The Weekend and i got random inspiration to finally finish this. So yes, so what if it took so long. And so what if i just wrote 1434 words of smut. As long as it’s posted, right? Anywho, tell me what you thought!

Laying on your bed, you watched the television that was turned on. You didn't really pay much mind to it, but some news station was on and your boyfriend was busy with some paperwork at the moment. You turned your head to find Connor lightly biting his bottom lip in concentration with his brows furrowed. "Need help?" You asked as he looked up at you and shook his head. "No, I'm just finishing this up. I'll be done in a few." He said with a small smile and you hummed as a response.

Sighing, you flopped all the way back into the pillow and closed your eyes. You didn't even realize you drifted into a soft sleep until you felt Connor poke your side and you giggled sluggishly. "Mmha Connor don't." You said as he hugged a laugh. "What... was that?" He asked did it again making you curl in on yourself and kick your legs. "Please! Oh god, I'm ticklish, Connor!" You screamed while laughing as he gripped your sides harder but soft enough to get the same reaction out of you. He laughed at you while you squirmed about between his hands. "Connor- Please! It hurts!" You laughed again between screams as he stopped and leaned on the top of you. "Oh... my god. You're a monster!" You said breathlessly as you felt his form shake in laughter. He stretched out on top of you and buried his head into your neck and you hooked a leg between his and used your hand to run it through his soft strands of hair.

You then felt Connor place a soft kiss on the side of your neck. You leaned your head over so he could have more access. You moaned softly at the feeling of his tongue graze your neck. "Con-" You gasped as his hands gripped your thighs then traveled up to your stomach up to hold your neck and turn it slightly, just to grasp it gently. Then his hands snaked their way down to your abdomen resting right above your pelvis. Connor moved and positioned himself above you and captured your lips with his. Working his tongue into your mouth, both dancing to a familiar song. You realized you haven't even begun to touch Connor yet. You tugged on the drawstrings of the sweatpants he wore, then massaged him through the material which instantly made him groan into your mouth.

Connor pulled away letting yourselves both catch your breath. "How did you tickling me," You stopped to swallow. "Turn into this?" You asked as Connor breathed a laugh and shook his head. You then pulled on the waistband of his pants to silently tell him to take them off. Understanding he did just that and took his shirt off as well leaving him just in his boxers. Connor then helped you out of your shirt and pants and left you to take your bra off because even if he was an android so god help him he was not going to even attempt.

Moving back over you, Connor touches you through your panties and felt just how wet you were. He smirked when he heard you gasp above him. Running a finger flat over your slit, he decided to thumb at your clit. You whimpered and shook at the attention you were getting. "Connor- Fuck oh my god..." You breathed out and quickly inhaled to replace the oxygen you were releasing. "You're so good, you know that?" He said continuing to rub you through your panties.

He was driving you crazy.

You could already feel your edge peeking close with the way he was working you up. "Connor I'm- close..." Your painting turned into a long whimper. "Please let me cum- please please please." You begged Connor as he moved his hands quicker on your clit making you buck your hips. But then it stopped. His hands were taken off of your thrashing form and your peak never came. You lie there, breathless and wanting with your eyes closed and your head was thrown back into the pillows. Before you knew it, the distinct sound of soft breathes were head and Connor was once again on the bed hovering over you.

You felt his fingers on you once again, and began to edge himself into you. You had out your knuckles in between your teeth and you bit down particularly hardly when Connor decided to move already. His hands gripped your thighs lovingly before moving to your hips and pulled you closer to him. Connor leaned down to take your hand away from your mouth capture your lips with his own. You could feel his hand wrap around yours and intertwine your fingers loosely while he slowly moved into you.

You could feel his hums and whimpers of delight into your mouth. You had to push him off slightly so you could catch your breath again. Connor muttered a soft sorry with a small smile and bit his lip and threw his head back with a sharp exhale. He then dipped it back down to lick a stripe of skin on your neck up to your jaw. He planted soft kisses there that turned more aggressively in time with his thrusts. Your form shook and trembled with shivers every time he hit that perfect spot in you.

You let your free hand slide up his arm that was trapping you down all the way up to his jaw to cup it. His eyes opened half-lidded and locked into yours. You took the time to study the vigorous blush of blue on his cheeks and down his neck. His pupils were dark in his honey-colored eyes and his hair was astray. His mouth was slightly open in a pant but would close every now and then to bite his lip.

He was gorgeous like this.

Only you got to see him like this. Nobody else. He was so perfect outside but behind closed doors, he was so different. In the real world, he was so organized and efficient. Only you could make this boy lose his mind over a slight pull on his hair or a soft caress on his leg.

Your own gasp pulled you of your thoughts when Connor's fingers started to slowly rub your clit in circles. The movement of his now fast-paced thrusts and slow abuse on your nerves made you clench on him which made him curse loudly and slow a bit only to speed up again.

You could feel a tightening in your gut build up harshly to just fall every time Connor would slow. You knew he was doing it to edge you but you think he didn’t want this to be over just yet. “Con,” You breathed out a word for the first time in a long time. Your voice was hoarse and slurred with your pants. “I’m close-“ You said while rolling your hips up and down. Connor put a hand holding your hip as close as he could to himself and guides your rolling into his own hips. “I know-“ He swallowed albeit no need to. “I know, just- fuck- a little longer.” He cursed once again and you threw your head back softly into the pillows.

You whined as Connor drove into you faster and faster. You could feel your build-up become stronger and more painful in your abdomen. You moaned out sharply as you felt the coil break and you convulsed aggressively against him. Connors breath sped up and he groaned tightly. His own set pace got messy as he moaned brokenly and stilled inside of you. You opened your eyes to see his own eyes pinched shut with furrowed brows. His jaw clenched as he continued to moan and whimper softly through clenched teeth.

After both coming down from the high, he went to pull out but you held a hand on his shoulder. He looked at you silently questioning you but you had asked him just to lay with you for a while longer.

Eventually, he had gotten off of you and had helped you both clean up and get into bed. You were now both in the position that had started all of this. Connor laying between your legs with his head into the crook of your neck. You scratched softly at his hair feeling the softness of it between your fingertips. You felt his uneven breathing slow and you knew he had fallen into a status. And you had decided you’d fall asleep too. Connor in your arms, you in his.


End file.
